


Tomorrow I'll Miss You

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashback, M/M, Murder Husbands, So much angst, blatant misuse of beatles lyrics, questionable narrative style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never shut up. In retrospect, Sebastian should have realized right then that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is more surprised than me at the pairing. When I first saw the prompt, I was thinking it’d be some nice Mystrade fluff. Ha. My Reichenfeels intervened. I’ve never even _read_ a MorMor fic before, much less written one!
> 
> Written for the inaugural round of come_at_once on livejournal, for Mistyzeo's prompt of "close your eyes and I'll kiss you". 
> 
> If there are errors, my apologies - my beta is still looking it over and I didn't want to miss my 24 hour mark!

_“Well, good luck with that.”_

 

And then the bang of the gunshot that had almost blown out his eardrum, followed by utter silence. Yet Sebastian had kept his post in the stairwell of the church, sniper rifle trained on John Watson. Kept it until he’d seen Holmes leap. Then he’d packed up his gun and walked away, back to the flat like he did after any job.

But this wasn’t any job, and the flat was cold and empty. He should have known what Jim was planning. Seb could tell his moods pretty well by now, even if the Irishman was a fuckin’ psychopath. He should have known. Fuck! He kicked over the glass-topped coffee table that Jim had kept littered with surveillance photographs and files, sending everything crashing to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Seb sank down onto the sofa, head in his hands as he thought about the night – really, the very early morning – before.

 

_He was sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning his rifle when Jim wandered into the kitchen in his pyjamas, singing along with whatever was on his iPod. “Do you have to sing? It’s annoying.”_

_“What’s wrong, Seb? I thought everybody liked The Beatles,” Jim retorted, tugging one earbud out. “… and I’ll kiss you, tomorrow I’ll miss you, remember I’ll always be truuuuuue,” he sang, bumping his hip against Jim’s shoulder._

_“Not at two in the morning,” Sebastian muttered, setting the rifle down on the table. “Something you wanted?”_

_Jim shrugged, leaning against the table. “Big day tomorrow. Kind of antsy.”_

_“So you want to serenade me with ‘All My Loving’?”_

_“I want you to come to bed.”_

_Sebastian shook his head, amused. Jim wanted more than a cuddle, he’d wager. “Yeah? All right then. Let me just put this away.” He finished wiping down the stock of the gun and packed everything away, Jim watching with aloof interest. When he had the case standing against the wall, Jim took him by the hand and silently led him into the bedroom._

_“One request,” said Sebastian as he closed the door. “Leave the work outside. Don’t bring Holmes in here. I want to be the only person in your head right now.”_

_Jim nodded soberly, plugging the iPod into the dock on the bedside table, turning the volume to low. He’d changed the playlist, and the sounds of flamenco guitar filled the space. “Just you tonight, Seb. I can at least give you that,” he agreed, laying his palm on Sebastian’s cheek._

_“What’s all this ‘at least’ stuff?” Seb asked, turning his head to kiss the centre of Jim’s palm before tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket. “Seriously, Jim – you’re really worked up over this. It’ll be fine.” He leaned down and kissed the other man briefly before unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans, sliding them down his hips._

_“I’m sure you’re right,” Jim agreed, “But let’s not talk about it any more. In fact, let’s not talk any more at all.”_

_Nothing more than pleas and gasps, moans and cries echoed in the room as Sebastian slowly and methodically took Jim apart for what, unbeknownst to him, would be the final time._

 

That really should have been his cue to realize something was seriously fucked up. Jim never shut up, at least not voluntarily. Seb scrubbed a hand through his short hair, recalling the first time they’d fucked. It had been right here where he sat on the sofa.

 

_“Are you just going to stand there, or are you too stupid to recognise an invitation when it’s issued to you?” Jim purred, draped across the tan leather cushions of the sofa, completely nude._

_Sebastian backed himself against the door in surprise. Seeing his boss stark naked in the lounge was not what he expected when Jim had texted and told him to get his arse over there immediately. “I’m not stupid, which is why I’m still over here. I’d ask if you’re insane, but I can tell for myself. What makes you think I’m even interested?”_

_“Oh please, Sebastian. Don’t play coy. I’ve caught you ogling my arse,” Jim scoffed. “It’s all yours, if you want it. Otherwise, I’ll put my clothes back on and you can go. But I’ll never offer again.”_

 

It had taken Seb all of ten seconds to pull his boots off and hit his knees in front of the sofa. It had taken all of five minutes for him to shove his pants into Jim’s mouth as a makeshift gag; he was the bossiest damn bottom Seb had ever met. 

Shit. He didn’t want to smile. He was too pissed. He might say he couldn't believe that Jim would kill himself to win his stupid fucking game against Holmes, but he could believe it. He knew what kind of man he was in love with. Jim stopped at nothing to win and get what he wanted. Seb had admired that about him, the single-minded intensity with which he had approached every aspect of life.

 

_”Work hard, play harder, Sebby,” Jim murmured into his ear, straddling his lap in the backseat of the town car they were taking to check on something Jim had going up in Derby._

_“Haven’t you ever heard of not combining business and pleasure?” Seb teased, hands grasping Jim’s arse through the expensive trousers he wore._

_Jim ground against him, trailing his lips down Sebastian’s neck. “Why not, when business can be so very pleasurable?” he retorted, hands busy with the fasteners on Sebastian’s trousers. “Wait till you see what I did when I was getting ready this morning, tiger. You won’t want to wait. We have to be in the car anyway – might as well enjoy it,” he wheedled, nipping at Seb’s lower lip._

_“Is that so?” Seb asked, although from the way Jim had been squirming in his seat before, he could guess what he might have done. “Go on then, get those eight hundred quid trousers off and let’s see,” Seb directed, batting Jim’s hands away from the fasteners of his trousers._

_Jim wriggled off his lap gracefully. Seb wasn’t sure how he managed to not end up arse-over-teakettle while getting his kit off in the back of a moving car, but Jim managed it beautifully, shoes, trousers, and pants all set aside carefully. He knelt beside Sebastian on the seat of the car and reached for the other man’s hand, bringing it back around to the cleft of his arse, pressing his fingers against the base of a plug. “It’s not the biggest one,” he murmured._

_“Good. I want you to feel every bump in the road with my cock up your arse, a nice snug fit,” Sebastian drawled, watching Jim’s eyes widen as he raised his hips slightly to push his own trousers and pants down around his ankles. He stroked himself a few times, already fully hard from Jim’s antics on his lap. “I presume you came prepared?” he asked Jim._

_Nodding, Jim took a condom and a small tube of lubricant from his jacket pocket. He ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto Seb’s prick with a grin, handing him the lube. “Unless you’d like to do the honours?”_

_Seb chuckled, flipping the cap and squeezing the gel onto his fingers. “By all means, go right ahead,” he said. Jim nodded, lower lip caught between his teeth as he slowly pulled the plug out of his arse, tossing it to the floor of the car and clambering back astride Sebastian, cock brushing against him._

_“Please, Sebby,” he begged, wrapping his arms around Seb’s neck._

_“Just a minute,” Seb assured him, reaching around and working fresh lube into Jim. As soon as he removed his fingers, Jim rose up on his knees, grasped Sebastian’s cock, and slowly sank down onto him with a guttural moan. “Fucking hell, Jim,” Seb gasped, head lolling back against the seat…_

 

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, Seb pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He had one missed text, and it was set on silent. Jim’s doing, no doubt. Fucking drama queen.

**Check your laptop for your next instructions. This game isn’t over yet. –JM x**

Sebastian tossed the phone onto the cushion beside him with an inarticulate cry. Fuck Jim all to hell. He didn’t want to play any more, but he would. He’d finish the game. For him.


End file.
